From DE 101 09 662 B4 a method is known for operating a motor vehicle having a dual-clutch transmission, which serves to enable a quick succession of repeated travel direction changes, for example during a maneuvering or rocking free process. The dual-clutch transmission has two partial transmissions, each partial transmission has a separate transmission input shaft whereas both partial transmissions co-operate with a common transmission output shaft. A first powershiftable friction clutch is associated with a first partial transmission and a second powershiftable friction clutch is associated with a second partial transmission, in such manner that in its closed condition each powershiftable clutch couples the respective transmission input shaft of the partial transmission with which it is associated to a drive input shaft.
To enable repeated direction changes between forward and reverse driving, in DE 101 09 662 B4 it is proposed to keep a forward gear permanently engaged in a first partial transmission and a reverse gear permanently engaged in a second partial transmission, and in order to produce the driving direction changes, opening and closing the two powershiftable clutches in alternation. Such a direction changing mode is either initiated automatically or by the driver's action, while the direction changing mode is terminated depending on a brake pedal actuation and/or an accelerator pedal actuation and/or in a time-controlled manner and/or in a driving distance controlled manner.